1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to toys. More particularly, it relates to a toy mountable on the dashboard of a vehicle to reduce the stress and frustration experienced by the vehicle's operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic synthesizers for producing sounds of all types are well known. These devices can simulate virtually all sounds, from violins to machine gun fire. Multiple types of sounds can be stored in a single device, and a sound may be selected by pressing a selector switch actuator.
Hand-held joysticks for interacting with computer games are also well known. A player can cause computer-generated characters to jump, run, fire a weapon, and the like upon pressing a button on the joystick. An appropriate sound may also be generated by the computer to correspond to the action of the character, i.e., a "boing" may sound when the player causes the character to jump, or an explosive sound may be heard when the player causes a character to fire a weapon, and so on.
Light-emitting diodes are also well known. Typically, they emit red light and are commonly used to indicate that a circuit has been turned on, that power is being supplied to a circuit, and the like.
It is also well known that drivers of automobiles often become angry with other drivers who behave rudely on the highways. Sometimes the offended driver becomes angry but does nothing, thereby driving up his or her blood pressure and otherwise harming his or her health. Sometimes the offended driver will waive a fist or gesture obscenely at the other driver; this behavior sometimes causes an escalation of the tension between the drivers, and in some cases leads to the drivers leaving their respective vehicles and commencing active hostilities.
The problem of traffic-related violence and the technology of electronic sound synthesizers, joysticks, and light-emitting diodes have never been related to one another. Thus, at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the divergent arts of electronics and social science how technology could be used to reduce stress on the highways.